1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an elevating transport apparatus for elevating and transferring a body to be transported, directly or via a transport machine between two transport lines positioned at different heights or between a transport line and a processing and working section positioned at different heights.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Application No. 5-162985 is an example of the conventional apparatus for connecting two transport lines positioned at different heights and elevating and transporting therebetween a body to be transported.
In this elevating transport apparatus, a plurality of support columns are provided vertically between a base plate and an upper frame, and a carriage that can be elevated between the support columns and a counterweight that can be elevated between the support columns are connected with a chain. A drive apparatus is installed for driving the chain and elevating the carriage. The carriage is provided with rails that can be connected to an upper transport guide rail and a lower transport guide rail.
With the above-described conventional configuration, usually joint-free, integral support columns are used with consideration for smooth elevation, efforts required for level alignment during installation, and maintenance. However, the following problem rises when the elevating stroke is large: the support columns have a large length and are difficult or expensive to transport on a truck from the support column manufacturing plant to the installation site.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elevating transport apparatus that can ensure a sufficient elevating stroke, without using long support columns.